Slaves in Scanra
by Theodoras-Faith
Summary: There will be "R" rated content later. Thom and his family plus some other nobles are in Scanra to discuss a peace treaty. So why did Allyanna sense them in the slave's wing? And which rumors are true? AllyThom, R&R please! MS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of TP's works. Remember that.

A/N: This is my second TP fic. This one is set after Trickster's Choice.

_**Chapter 1:**_

**_The Visit_**

"What's the news, Ally?" one of the girls asked quietly.

The young lady before her turned. "Tortallans, here to see if lord Care-for-naught is truly done with the war."

The girl smiled. "Lord Care-for-naught is true. Well, care-for-naught-but-his-mistress..." The girls in the small room smiled.

There was a loud knock on the door. All the girls jumped and soon were scattered. Only the young lady stayed in her place. When the guard came in, she didn't move, just stared at the coverlet. Although she'd never tell anyone, she was terrified of King Maggur and his guards.

"Allyanna, the King is calling for your service," the guard said, his hard face unreadable.

Allyanna, the young lady, nodded slightly. "Of course, milord," she said softly. She picked up her fallen veil; she'd taken it off so as to breathe easier. Fastening the light lavender fabric over her nose, she shivered slightly as she passed the guard. Within moments they were outside the larger dining room.

_Great Goddess help me,_ Allyanna prayed quickly before opening the door with one hand and holding her tray with another. Tense with fear, she stepped in silently, taking her tray around, serving first King Maggur, then the Tortallan nobles. She memorized their faces and names: the girls would have tales to tell if she could remember.

One in particular caught her eye: A young man with light red hair and purple eyes, like those of the lady knight –Alanna, she was called, the lady was Alanna- Was it possible that this was her relation? Keeping her eyes down, she offered him the tray. He refused, but politely, unlike most she'd seen.

She bowed her head slightly, keeping one ear tuned to King Maggur and the others. He seemed to be doing the same.

"What is your name?" he suddenly asked.

Taken aback, it took her a moment to remember that her gaze was to stay on the floor, and that he'd asked a question. "I am Allyanna, milord." Did he want to report her for something? She held the tray tightly so as not to be betrayed by its shaking.

He only nodded, a clear dismissal. She bowed slightly and faded into the background, but didn't leave. Instead, she sat nearby, rising often as King Maggur called on her. She watered his drinks down diligently, but could tell he was steadily getting drunk.

It was the man who'd caught her eye, however, who interfered. She'd learned his name earlier, but had been to busy for it to register. Now she watched as he approached Alanna, whispering something in her ear. She looked up, then nodded slightly, a motion so imperceptible that Allyanna only just caught it.

That night she took her tales back to the others, telling them all she'd seen. They had the man's name. He was Thom, Alanna's son, and Gifted. Other than that, he was basically unknown.

Allyanna waited on them every night. After the second night, she knew something was up. By the fifth, she was certain that there was a reason to Thom's questions now and then. Since she was required to answer each, she feared she was giving something away.

Two weeks later, Allyanna, who'd been unable to sleep, sat up slightly as she heard the door open. There stood one of the people who'd come with the Tortallans –George, he'd been called George- peeked in. Immediately she lay back completely, relaxed and breathing as if asleep. In reality she was wide awake. So this is why they stayed! They'd come to take the slaves. But for what? Tales said Tortall didn't have slaves, but most said that this was only partly true.

_Janien!_ Allyanna said softly in the mind of one of the girls. _It's the Tortallans! They've come for us, or they're scouting. Be ready to cast a shield!_

_I'm ready, Allyanna. I'll get Shasha, you get Drelasy. _Within seconds the four Gifted of the slaves were up and ready.

After a few seconds of looking around, George walked silently up to Allyanna's bed. Just as he was about to inspect the chain around her ankle, a shimmering green grew before him. Looking up, he saw it was a shield. But from where? All the slaves were asleep, as was everyone else... Knowing he wouldn't get anything else done, he left the room.

Allyanna sat up, retrieving her Gift. The others did the same. Once they were calm enough they woke the others and spread the word: The Tortallans were definitely up to something. And it included the slaves.

The next day, Allyanna was joined by Janien in the serving hall. George was clearly upset, as was Thom and Alanna. Allyanna gave no outward sign of it, but she was quite glad. She didn't want to see if the tales of the Tortallans were true. Not when she'd come so far already in making a place here.

Suddenly she was jostled from behind, making her wine spill slightly onto King Maggur's lap. As soon as she straightened, she felt a sting; a guard had noticed her stumble. Although her lip quivered beneath her veil, she gave no outward sign of pain, unless one looked at her knuckles. They were white from clutching the tray.

Thom made a move to stand, but Alanna shook her head. Nothing could be done.

That night, it was Thom who came to the slaves' wing. He immediately went to Allyanna's bed. She was dazed still, and barely noticed as he set a finger to her side. The whip-welt was smaller when he drew back, but still there. She didn't do or say anything, just lay there with her eyes closed. When he left, she sat up slightly. Maybe the Tortallans weren't so bad after all... Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Thom, coming out of a meeting with Alanna, Numair, Keladry, and Raoul, was startled to see that Allyanna was in the dining hall, serving the wine for the next meeting. He had expected her not to be up and about. Then he remembered that she had to be up. Slaves had no choice.

When Allyanna came to him, she showed no recognition to him, but offered him the tray as she always had these past weeks. He took a cup, thanking her softly as she backed up. She bowed slightly to Maggur and moved away.

Thom, looking down, saw a slip of white paper on his lap. Picking it up, he read

_**Thank you.**_

He read it twice, then looked up at her. After a moment he bowed his head slightly. She barely glanced at him, but he knew she'd seen.

That night, George and Thom both went down towards the slave rooms. They were surprised to hear music, the soft tunes of a flute and other instruments playing harmoniously. They paused, caught by the music. Then they heard someone's voice join in. Although they didn't know the language, they could tell it was a prayer at the same time as a song, and a tale.

Although they didn't know how long they were there, they knew all to well when the music stopped. They stared at each other, then George said softly,

"Now we know where that power came from."

Thom nodded and the two made their way back up the stairs, intending to wait a while. First, though, they talked to Numair.

"It was magic, pure and simple. I've never heard music so enchanting. And the first night I went in, and all nights after, I couldn't come close to touching the slaves." After a moment, George said softly "I think it's that Allyanna girl who starts the power flow. She has to be. But I've never seen magic like it."

Numair frowned, then said "If you'll let me, I'd like to look into your mind and memory, see if I can find what it is."

George nodded, and Numair placed his hand on his friend's forehead. He saw exactly what had happened, but noticed more than the thief. And he heard the communication between the girls, and was surprised. When he pulled his hand back, he drew a deep, sharp breath.

"I've never seen anything like it," he said softly. "In all my years, I've never seen four like that."

"Four? I though we were dealing with one here," George said. Numair explained what he'd seen and heard, surprising his friends.

"Those two have almost as much power as me. Combined..." He sighed then and turned away. "It will be hard, but we must get them on our side. If Maggur was to learn about our friends..." He shook his head. "They're frightened. They think, from what I gathered, that what people say, that we don't have slaves, they think it a lie or a rumor. Either is bad. But for them to trust us, we must find out how to overcome their fear. Maybe if we could buy them, then free them..."

Thom spoke up. "I can help. Allyanna already trusts me, at least a bit. I can try to talk to her, see if I can help with this." He looked at his father. "What do you think, Da?"

"I think that I want to just get them to see the truth, no matter what. As long as we can make them see that no Tortallans have slaves, at least where our Majesties are concerned, I'll be happy."

Numair nodded. "Then we'd best tell Alanna."

Allyanna sighed softly as she prepared for bed and the guards came. "At least the young ones will sleep well," she said softly to Janien, who smiled and nodded.

Shasha smiled. "I'm glad that we are still together, though we are in slavery."

Drelasy nodded. "We've been friends for years, but they had a chance to break it. I wonder why they did not?"

Allyanna shook her head. "I thought we learned this early. Don't question things like that. It just gives you headaches."

They all laughed softly, then bid the others good night. The four mages, however, were wide awake.

There it was, the soft rasp of the opening door.

_They're late tonight,_ Janien said to Allyanna.

We should be happy for that. Some of them are mages, remember? They would have heard our song earlier, and that would give us all away.

_Oh well, time to go to work! _Drelasy said softly, smiling into her pillow.

_Wait! Don't put up the shield, not yet. It's not the other two. This is the black-robe, Numair. Don't do anything until the last moment._ It was Allyanna, who'd sensed the difference in presence.

Instead of looking around, Numair went towards the bed. Just as his hand went down, a small bolt of light hit his hand, shooting him backwards a foot. A shield came up, stronger than the one he'd seen in George's memory. Shaking his head, he stood.

"You needn't fear me. I only came to talk," he said softly.

Janien snorted in her friends' minds. _He just wants to talk? Oh, that's a new one._

Shasha suddenly sat up slowly. Allyanna shifted slightly to see her friend. _What are you doing!_

If I get a good look at him, I can see into his mind. Perhaps I can learn more than you did.

_She's right. It could be that we need to know more. Just be careful, Shasha, _said Janien.

Shasha looked straight at Numair, flinching only slightly when he came closer. Then she stared into his eyes, her gaze searching.

Numair stopped where he was, held by the gaze of this new girl. He saw the changing colors of her eyes. He didn't know how long it was until she looked away and laid back down, but he sensed her confusion. Turning, he left them to their thoughts, hoping that he'd helped more than hurt.

_What'd you see?_ Allyanna asked, sitting up.

They don't keep slaves. He is the strongest of the Tortallan mages. He knows of us, and our fears. Let us hope he knows no more.

Janien stood and walked to the slave counter to grab their drinks. It strained her chain to do so, but she knew they'd need it. Then all four sat down and compared options, and made their last decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Decisions**

The next day, all four girls were present for serving duty. Ally's excuse had been simple: She and Janien were too tired at some points to serve everyone continuously. This served as a cover for when Shasha passed some people, now and then tilting her head slightly to hear their thoughts. No one but Numair truly knew her powers, so no one thought anything of it.

After some time, Ally signaled slightly to the others, and they all retired at the same time, each getting things like napkins, cups, plates, and lastly, drinks. The feast had been huge, and the desserts would keep everyone occupied for hours if they weren't careful. Sleeping potions delicately added would keep everyone from downing too much wine. Then came the storm.

Maggur exploded. "You expect me to sit back and wait while you yatter on about what you want? What about what I want? Did you ever consider that I wouldn't do this? That this might be a trap? HM?"

Ally came forward, and a few of the Tortallans were amused by the slight eye-roll that she hid before presenting herself to the King. "My lord, please. Your mind is distracted by the drink. Here, have a bit more and see if it helps."

Maggur glared at her, but she remained standing before him, head bowed slightly, the cup held with two hands before her. Deciding that another drink couldn't hurt too much, and no kitchen staff would poison him, he finally grunted and took it, draining it swiftly. He dismissed Ally almost immediately, but she only moved to behind the throne.

Maggur sat down suddenly, holding his head. His eyes slowly closed, opening slightly and then closing completely. His head fell to the table, and he soon began to snore softly. One of the guards came forward and knelt. "My lord?" There was no answer. Sighing, the soldier gently picked up Maggur and went to carry him away. Janien and Drelasy accompanied him to ensure that the King was suitably cared for.

Ally bowed low to the group at the table, head down in a picture of innocence to hide the underlying amusement. "Pray excuse my lord King, but at times drink will make him irritable, and soon after sleepy. He will return tonight for dinner, and hopefully in a better mood." She bowed again and backed away, disappearing into the shadows.

Shasha smiled slightly. _I always knew that powder would come in handy. At least it doesn't take much for him to fall asleep. Just a small dab and he's out. Does anyone remember who we got it from? We might run out soon._

_I know. I just hope no one traces it back to us. After all, putting the King to sleep in a meeting is a punishable offense, even if they thought it would never happen. As as to who gave it to us, I'm not quite sure. Probably one of the crazy men at the gates. They always make odd powders and potions._

_You do make a point,_ Shasha replied. _Stop... The black one is looking at us._

Numair, who they took to calling "The black one" because of his robe, was indeed watching. He had heard part of the conversation, enough to know that it was they who came to the Tortallan aid. He bowed his head slightly, only enough for George and Thom to notice, and then turned away.

Ally sighed. She had hoped their conversation would go unnoticed. Now they would definitely have company that night, unless they used more of the powder. Their supply was becoming slightly depleted though, and she worried that they wouldn't have enough to use later on. Shrugging, she came forward and began to clear the table, a sure sign that the meal was over and people should go.

That night, at the same time as before, when they had heard the music, George, Thom, and Numair all went down onto the steps. Different this night, though, only one was singing, though her voice was pure and carried high. She was accompanied by a flute and a violin, both playing in unusual harmony. Even Numair was caught in the tune, and when it finished, looked at the others in puzzlement.

"Why are we here?" Thom asked quietly.

"I don't know. It must not be important... I think Alanna is calling me. Let's go..." was the reply they got from George.

George's voice faded off as the door to the slave area opened slightly. Tiekas' grinning face told the others that the spell had worked, and a sigh of relief was finally breathed into the silent air.

"If all goes well, they will not return until much later tonight, and enough of the spell will linger to trigger it easily. Hopefully we will be rid of this confusion soon."

Shasha spoke with certainty, but there were a few who could read Ally's expression behind her veil. She was worried, and concerned, but also quietly confused. Thom had shown that he was nice. That meant his family probably was as well. That would also carry to his friends and the friends of the family... It would be folly to present herself too them this soon, but they seemed to have a will to stay as long as needed.

"We won't trigger the spell when they come back. The shields will be put up, but I wish to talk to whichever one will come tonight." She spoke with authority, and therefore was somewhat surprised when other began protesting. She shook her head to them, however, and gave her reasons.

"We must at least see what they wish. And besides, how would they forget their purpose if they see us every day? We would have to literally disappear for them to completely forget. We may as well speak with them."

And with that, she turned off the lights and turned on her side, praying to the heavens that she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of her life. And if she had, she hoped for a way to save the others who had protested so valiantly.

**Later**

Thom and the others soon realized that a trick had been played on them. As the others shook their heads at their folly, he spoke with Numair and George to create plans.

The moon was in the middle of the sky when they finally went to the slave compound once more. All was silent, and they slipped into the room, only to find bright shields covering the beds before them.

In one bed, towards the window, Ally was sitting in deep meditation, not seeming to notice they were there. Numair, however, found that her power was most evident in the combined shields blocking the beds. He said as much to the others, who nodded.

George was able to put in his two cents as well when he realized how still everyone was. Most likely they were even sleeping, and this had been planned. This, too, was said, and Numair finally spoke.

"That was a clever trick you played," he said, his deep voice ringing through the silence.

Ally did not move as the other three slowly sat up. "We deemed it necessary, my lords. You have been much to interested in this area for us to do otherwise."

Thom nodded slightly before speaking. "Why didn't you re-trigger it then?" he asked. The other two looked at him in astonishment, realizing that what he said was true. They would have been able to begin the spell again, and keep them away. "Or is it that you trust us?"

Ally narrowed her eyes, and her back tensed. "For one who is supposed to be wise, all three of you seem overly confident. Did you ever think that it could be a trap, set by my lord Maggur? It is only by luck that you were not found by spies in the times you have been down here."

The words were offered with disdain, but George realized that it was also in fear. _She's confused, poor lass. Strangers coming in to her only haven and disrupting her only chance of rest._

Shasha snorted as she caught this thought and shared it with the others. While it was true, it was amusing that he seemed so observant and over-confident at the same time. Very few could afford that.

Ally finally turned and looked at the Tortallan men before her. "If you have come only to stare and pity us, then leave before you are thrown out."

When they hesitated, she raised a hand. A bit of power formed in to a disk and slammed them back against the door, which opened to let them out. As it closed, the men stood, stared at each other, and left with shaking heads and much amused confusion.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well, I hope that is long enough! I'm sorry you guys were kept waiting. Enjoy, and give reviews. If you have a flame, at least make it understandable so I know exactly why you didn't enjoy it. That makes much more sense. Thankies!

Helka


End file.
